leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roaming/@comment-3520754-20110421181836
Roaming is sweet but you need a really strong 2 v 1 laner in your team, someone like morde or heimer, brand is seemingly good at 2 v 1 and there are others, these seem to be the champions who can consistently do well in 2 v 1, brand's ultimate wrecks two champions and he gets faster by 2 v 1 and he's strong early game. Mordekaiser can normally score a double kill when he's level 6 and his opponents who are 4/5. Heimerdinger, turrets allow him to keep a high minion kills without being denied experience and he can do it rather safely. I feel roaming is a 5 premade strategy, 4 man maybe you just have to hope you get a solo laner and even they might rage. Alistar and Taric are generally considered the best roamers, and to note the better roamers are the ones that double as the support, who does their job with about 6-7K gold worth of items, unless you're doing really well. A lot of the gold per 5 are nice, because they can make your support job easier late game, Randuin's can addle the enemy, Shurelya's can let your whole team retreat (not needed if you're janna) and philosphers stone builds into this which is cool. As the support you're expected to pack CV and Aegis which can make your job harder, your 2 v 1 laner might be able to take CV and your tank could take Aegis, this is what makes doing it as a premade almost neccessary imo. Roaming is harder than jungling, one because it isn't refined tactics yet and you're expected to do it under itemized and you'll have a hard time staying alive late game if you do it badly, at the same time doing it well basically feeds your team, you only take the kill if you're laner can't get it. ways to pick up experience and gold is to invade the enemy jungle with your jungler, you'll pick up some exp and a lil gold, and your jungler may get less experience but you'll have denied the enemy team of buffs and the jungler of experience, so it's all good, if you bump into the jungler it's 2 v 1 and as a roamer and jungler you have at least 2 CC between you, this lets you keep the jungler buffs most of which do very well with 1 like blue on amumu/udyr/rammus and red for shaco/ww/udyr, and allow you to give your R-DPS carry your red, and your AP carry the blue. Also all the roaming Alistar streams I've seen pick up sheen, which allows him to push towers the whole game with his passive, and let's his base damage do more damage. Counter warding providing you don't die can yield in gold profit over time, but more done so you can pick up kills and not have your team which greatens the team gold gap. Note this mainly is rambling I've not roamed just watched a lot of streams. Bottom line...do it in a premade so you all know what's going on.